Seven letters for you
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Yamanaka Ino mendapatkan 7 pesan dari Uchiha Itachi, sang kekasih yang meninggal karena kecelakaan. apakah isi surat itu? Summary gagal,


Jari jemari itu bersatu saling berkaitan satu sama lain meninggalkan dinginnya malam ini. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan rasa cemas dan takut yang cukup mendalam. Dia masih menunggu lelaki itu─

─Yamanaka Ino masih menunggu.

Tubuh ramping yang mulai mengurus itu masih setia menunggu lelaki yang membuatnya mengerti apa rasa sakit yang amat sangat didalam hatinya. Kaki jenjangnya masih setia berdiri ataupun berjalan menelusuri jalan kenangan yang masih saja membuatnya sakit...

Perih...

Kecewa...

Semua itu harus ia rasakan. Sendirian.

"_Because i'm just the Ordinary girl, M'baby..."_

_7 Letters for you_

_All chara Naruto's © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning : AU and OOC_

_It's Ino time_

_Genre : Angst, a little bit of Romance, maybe?_

_Don't like? Don't read this, guys_

_Please en(d)joy this_

_Tik_

_Tik_

"..."

"...Ino?"

"_Hello_, Ino? _Are you still alive?_" Ucap seorang wanita berambut merah muda itu mencoba membuyarkan lamunan sahabat pirang yang ada didepannya. Sontak saja wanita berambut pirang itu terbangun dari lamunannya. Sakura─nama wanita tadi─menghela nafas panjang menatap Ino yang seperti ini.

"Ino, lebih baik kau pulang, 'dia' tidak akan kembali lagi... Kau tahu─"

"Aku yakin dia akan kembali padaku, Sakura... Aku yakin sekali! Dia tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya satupun!" sela Ino yakin. Mata sendunya menatap cincin putih yang melingkar manis di jari manis sebelah kanannya.

"Apa yang bisa membuktikan semua itu, Ino-chan? Sudah jelas Itachi tidak akan pernah kembali semenjak kecelakaan besar yang merenggut nyawanya!" Ucapan Sakura membuat Ino terkejut dan mengulang kembali kenangan pahit─bahkan sangat pahit baginya. Sakura yang menyadari ucapannya itu segera meringis kecil merutuki kebodohannya. Dan karenanya, Ino kembali meneteskan kristal bening dari ujung matanya.

"I-Ino, bukan maksudku untuk..." Sakura menundukan wajahnya menyesali apa yang ia ucapkan tadi.

"_It's okay, _aku sadar kalau kau memang sama seperti yang lainnya, berharap kalau dia tidak pernah ada," ucap Ino cukup tajam dipendengaran Sakura. Sakura menatap sedih Ino yang beranjak dari tempat duduk cafenya itu dan keluar entah kemana. Ada rasa bersalah dan juga rasa kesal yang meliputi hatinya kala itu.

"Hhh... Sampai kapan kamu akan seperti itu, Ino?" gumam Sakura sembari memijit pelipisnya itu.

.

.

.

Langkah kecilnya sedang menelusuri jalan setapak yang bertaburan sakura dimana-mana. Matanya meneliti sukses setiap pohon-pohon sakura yang menjulang tegap kokoh dipinggir jalan.

Lagi.

Kenangan indahnya bersama Uchiha Itachi yang memutar serentak dikepala membuat hatinya sakit lagi. Kali ini rasa sakit iitu lebih parah dari kemarin-kemarin─entah mengapa. Tangan kurus yang berbalut kulit halus itu bergerak dan menekan dadanya yang terasa sakit, tepat dijantungnya. Ia rasakan sakit itu seperti ada yang menghujam jantungnya terus menerus.

"Kenapa...?" Kristal bening itu turun kembali menganak alir dipipi tirusnya itu.

"Kenapa harus kamu yang pergi, Itachi-kun? Kenapa harus kamu?"

"...dan kenapa harus aku yang merasakan semua itu? Kau tahu aku sangat tidak suka─bahkan benci kalau kau pergi jauh disisiku? Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan diriku jauh, sangat jauh hingga aku tak lagi bisa menggapaimu dengan tangan ini..."

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak menepati janjimu itu!" Ino berteriak sekencang-kencangnya mengabaikan tatapan heran dari orang-orang yang ada dibelakangnya. Hati wanita itu sangat sakit jika ia harus mengingat semua itu.

"...tidak selamanya semua orang bisa menepati janjinya, Yamanaka-san." Sebuah suara berat yang asing bagi Ino itu menginterupsinya. Cukup terkejut, memang... Tapi Ino segera menoleh kearahnya lalu mengerinyit kesal kepada lelaki itu. Baru saja ia akan memprotes, tiba-tiba saja lelaki berambut merah bata dengan tatto 'Ai' dikeningnya menyodorkan enam lembar surat yang terbungkus rapih oleh amplop yang tertutup rapat. Diliriknya ada tulisan khas yang bercoretkan namanya, Yamanaka Ino.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Ino sembari mengeratkan syal ungu tua itu.

"Baca saja, nanti juga kau tahu..." ucapnya datar. Perlahan tangan Ino meraih ke-tujuh surat itu lalu menatap perlahan satu-persatu amplop itu dan membukanya. Ino menatap kecil lelaki itu.

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku,err─"

"Gaara, Sabaku No Gaara. Inspektur yang menangani kasus Uchiha-san."

"Yeah, bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sementara, Gaara-san?" pinta Ino. Hanya dengan mengangguk, Gaara beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ke sebuha mobil sedan lalu melaju menuju jalanan itu. Ino menghela nafas, lalu memantapkan hati membuka satu isi surat yang ia yakini dari Itachi.

_15 Januari 20xx_

_Dear Ino-chan yang tersayang..._

_Saat ini aku sudah berada di pesawat yang memberangkatkan ku menuju Iwagakure. Aah~ sedih rasanya harus meninggalkan dirimu lagi hanya untuk memenuhi tuntutan Otou-san dalam hal pekerjaan. Apalagi melihat matamu yang memerah dan bengkak seperti habis menangis itu. Maafkan kekasihmu ini, Baby... Bukan keinginanku untuk pergi ke Iwagakure dan harus meninggalkanmu lama selama seminggu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Maaf ya? Lain waktu aku akan mengajakmu untuk pergi bersama sekaligus akan mengenalkan dirimu kepada orang-orang kantor di Iwagakure. Dan juga akan kukenalkan dirimu kepada wanita-wanita yang selalu genit padaku. Tapi tunggu dulu! Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik oleh mereka, karena bagiku... Hanya kamulah wanita yang selalu membuatku tertarik olehmu. Love you, my Baby..._

Ino terkekeh kecil setelah membaca surat yang pertama. Lalu ia buka lagi surat yang lainnya.

_16 Januari 20xx_

_Dear Ino-chan yang tersayang..._

_Aku sudah sehari di Iwagakure, dan kau tau? Disini sangat sejuk! Suatu saat aku berjanji akan mengajakmu kesini hanya berdua. Ya... Hanya berdua saja tanpa ada gangguan dari siapapun. Hhh... Aku sangat rindu padamu, Ino... Entah mengapa baru kali ini aku merasa sangat merindukanmu. Sangat-sangat merindukanmu. Eh tunggu jangan marah dahulu, waktu dulu saat aku meninggalkanmu juga rindu kok! Tenang saja! Hahaha... Wah, waktunya untuk bekerja lagi karena jam makan siang sudah selesai. Bye my dear... I'll always miss you, always..._

_._

_17 Januari 20xx_

_Dear Ino yang Terkasih dan yang tercantik..._

_Sepertinya sudah dua kali aku menyebutkan 'Ino yang tersayang', hn? Hahaha... Tapi itu benar, hanya kamu yang kusayang dan kucintai. Tidak ada wanita atau bahkan pria yang kulirik. Tentu saja! Aku masih normal, Ino-chan... hahaha... Waktu sudah malam di Iwagakure, lebih baik aku cepat tidur karena aku akan dimarahi Ino-chan jika telat tidur. Hahaha... I hope i can dreaming you again, My sweeties..._

_._

_18 Januari 20xx_

_Dear Ino yang ada di Konoha..._

_Tahukah kamu, Ino-chan? Malam ini adalah malam yang indah. Kenapa? Karena pertama kalinya aku bisa melihat bintang yang berjumlah ribuan dilangit ini. Lihatkah kau diatas langit? Kuharap iya dan Konoha sedang tidak hujan... Andai saja kau ada disampingku saat ini, Ino-chan. Kupastikan malam ini adalah malam yang sangat-sangat indah. Because i can see my star in my eyes._

_._

_19 Januari 20xx_

_Dear Ino-chan yang cantik..._

_Dua hari lagi aku akan pulang dan menemuimu, Ino-chan. Dan itu membuatku bahagia bahkan sangat bahagia. Kau tidak lupakan janji mu akan menjemputku di Bandara, kan? Kuharap tidak... Jika kau lupa, lihat saja nanti... Kau akan kuberi hukuman yang setimpal! Hahaha..._

_._

_20 Januari 20xx_

_Dear Ino-chan yang selalu membuatku tersenyum..._

_Akhirnya besok pagi aku akan berangkat menuju Konoha dan menemuimu. Kau sudah berdandan kah untuk menemuiku dibandara? Oh tidak! Kau sudah cantik walaupun tanpa make up bagiku. Kuharap kau datang ke bandara dan menemuiku.. Kau sudah janji kan? Y'know, i'm really miss you. Tunggu aku..._

"Tapi kau tidak menepati janjimu, Itachi-kun... Kau malah pergi meninggalkan diriku jauh," ucap Ino terisak sembari meremas kertas-kertas itu. Kertas-kertas itu terjatuh dari pangkuan Ino karena ia berdiri dari duduknya. Sekuat tenaga Ino berlari menuju halte terdekat lalu menaiki bus yang mengarah ke bandara Konoha International. Entah mengapa langkah kakinya seakan ringan membawanya menuju bandara itu. Sesampainya dibandara, langkah kakinya terus bergerak cepat hingga berhenti didepan pintu keluar. Wanita itu mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan lalu menyekat bulir keringat yang mengalir dikeningnya.

'_Apa yang kulakukan disini?'_ pikirnya.

_Tuk!_

Tiba-tiba saja ia lihat sebuah pesawat dari kertas itu mendarat tepat didepannya. Ia menelusuri siapa pemilik kertas itu, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang mencarinya. Lalu Ino terdorong untuk meraih pesawat kertas itu lalu membuka lipatan kertas itu. Tanpa diduganya, sebuah coretan tinta yang sama dengan enam surat tadi menghiasi kertas itu dengan seuntaian kalimat.

_Dear Ino-chan..._

_Disurat yang ke-tujuh ini, aku mau meminta maaf karena aku tidak bisa menepati dua janji. Yang pertama, aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi... Dan yang kedua, aku harus membuatmu menangis kembali. Aku tidak menginginkan semua ini, tapi takdir sudah ditentukan oleh Kami-sama. Dan jangan pula kamu menyalahkan Kami-sama, karena yakinilah akan ada sesuatu yang indah dibalik semua ini. Ino-chan... Terimakasih atas semua yang pernah kau berikan untukku. Kenangan-kenangan indah kita takkan pernah kulupa sampai kapanpun. Jaga dirilah baik-baik. Aku akan selalu ada dihatimu..._

"_I miss You, Ino-chan..._" Sebuah suara berat terdengar lirih ditelinga Ino dan sebuah pelukan yang terasa hangat dari belakang Ino. Ino terbelalak kaget dan ingin sekali membalikan badannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa, gerakannya melawan keras hatinya.

"Itachi-kun..." lirih Ino yang hanya bisa diam terpaku kala itu. Perlahan-lahan, pelukan itu memudar bersamaan dengan kehangatan yang baru saja ia rasakan kembali. Air mata Ino akan jatuh untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan senyuman tulus yang merelakan semua ini pun kembali hadir dibibir kecil itu.

_Fin_

Holaa~

I'm back with my new fanfic~ one-shoot aja koo 8D

Review please~


End file.
